


The Truth

by BadWolfin221B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Declaration of Love, First Kiss, John - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Moriarty as matchmaker, Sherlock - Freeform, real talk, still married to Mary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfin221B/pseuds/BadWolfin221B
Summary: After talking with Moriarty John needs to confront Sherlock about his feelings for him. So they finally talk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: English isn't my first language but I'm so obsessed with Johnlock that I had to write a fanfiction or at least try to do it. So have mercy if you find any mistakes and let me know what you think of my first fanfiction.  
> Thanks for even reading it :)

John isn’t even a bit surprised as the black car arrives in front of his home.

  
Mycroft sends often a car for him after the mysterious return of Moriarty which is still undisclosed.

  
He looks at his watch. 6 am. Wow now Mycroft doesn’t even try to be nice, John thinks as he gets himself ready while trying not to wake Mary up. 

  
He grabs his keys, goes downstairs and gets in the car. 

As soon as he’s sitting in the car he notices something unusual. 

He’s alone. No Anthea. Maybe she’s ill? he tries to calm himself.

  
After they drive for thirty minutes the car stops. John drops out of the car. 

It’s an empty factory site. He nervously swallowed while he walks to the entrance of the building. 

This can’t be good. ‘Damn!’ he mumbles as he noticed that he had forgot his revolver.

 John enters the building and as the door shot loudly in the empty building a really big shiver goes on his spine.

 He moves further ,every single step echoing very loud.

  
‘There you are!’ an excited sounding voice suddenly appears. 

John looks up. 

This can’t be true. But he sees it, sees him with his own eyes. 

Moriarty standing just ten metres away from him. 

John freezes. What can he do? What are his possibilities? He is unarmed but he could fight. Yes he could but he’s also sure that Moriarty would never come without any protection.

 So he scans the building, looking for escapes.

 He tried to force his eyes back to Moriarty who is smiling at him as they were just old buddies who would casually meet every Monday for tea.

  
‘Oh, don’t worry…I’m not going to hurt you. I mean at least not today.’ Moriarty goes on in his most ridiculous friendly voice. 

‘You know… I had a few time to think,as I was you know… away’ ,he says smiling. 

‘I always made clear that Sherlock and I are made for each other and that we’re the same. But then he decided to fake his own death to protect you and his other…I don’t know people?, he says that with so much disgust in his voice that John needs a moment to realize what he just said. 

‘What?’ John is breaking the arising silence, ‘you’re saying he did that for me? What do you mean?’

‘What? Oh of course! He didn’t tell you…’,he almost sings. 

‘How heroic!’ he shouts so loudly that John needs all his strength not to flinch.  

 

As John doesn’t answer,Moriarty goes on with a bit frustration in his voice. 

‘Yes yes he wasn’t going to jump- you know? He needed a bit motivation to do it- there were snipers who would have shot you, your beloved Mrs. Houdson and Lestrade, if he hadn‘t jumped. 

But you know what? He was ready to jump after I only mentioned your name and so I realized something really disgusting. He loves you!”

John suddenly feels like there is no air left in the room.  

 

All this time, all this reproaches he made Sherlock… and after all it was all his fault. His fault. He jumped for him. 

‘He never said a word about that’ John thinks aloud, still so shocked that he doesn’t really realized what else Moriarty said.

Only to get a bugged sigh from Moriarty,which brings him back to reality. 

‘As we made this clear, I would love to go on ok? So he was gone, I was gone and I thought my whole Sherlock and his so precious John problem would be solved. But you know what? It wasn’t!, he yells. ‘He of course needed to come back to you and you of course needed to forgive him in less than 24 hours that he faked his death for two years- I mean come on John, are you really that easy to get?  

 

Anyway I tried to get rid of you with a bit fire- did you like it? I thought it would be just a charming reminder at my threat at the pool.’ he continues smiling like a child who just announces that he’s the class best, as John feels his pulse raising. 

‘That was you?!’ John asks angrily.

  
‘Oh yes! Don’t be angry! He saved you didn’t he? So… you were lucky that your noble knight came in time. So.. ok now my point … the reason why I want to talk with you is that I simply don’t know what to do with you. It’s obvious that I can’t get Sherlock away from you forever. So I decided to get you away from him and I’m willing to do that peacefully. Really! So what do you want? Money? A nice house in another country? Just say it and it will be yours and Sherlock will be mine.’

  
‘Or?’ John asks. 

‘Or… I will of course kill you and your wife.’he answers in a dead sounding voice.

  
John swallows. 

‘You have 24 hours to answer me.Now you can go. Bye.’,he says in a friendly tone while he’s moving away- letting John alone in the building.

  
Still in shock John goes outside, only to find himself all alone. Great. I don’t know where I am, and I have no phone.

  
Has he really just said that Sherlock would love me?! He’s insane. Yes that must be it. Moriarty is a mad man and now he’s trying to manipulate me. 

Yes- that’s why he said that.

  
John decides not to think about that little detail any longer because that isn’t true and it doesn’t matter although his rushing pulse says something different.

  
After an hour meandering he finally finds a street where he gets in a cab and drives to the only place he could think of at the moment.

  
221b Baker Street.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as John is in front of the door of the flat that used to be his home he stops. 

What am I doing here? ,he wonders. 

However he’s walking into the living room and isn’t even surprised to find an very awake Sherlock hunker over his microscope.

  
Sherlock doesn’t notice John as he walks in which gives John plenty of time to look at Sherlock and think about everything that Moriarty said to him. 

Is it possible? Is it possible that Sherlock has really feelings for me? No that can’t be true. 

Moriarty is just simply messing with me.

The second after we met he made clear that he wouldn’t be interested and that he’s married to his work. 

Besides he doesn’t feel stuff like this although he seemed really sad when he thought that the woman was dead and he had a relationship with Janine which was very physical as everyone could read in the newspaper these days. 

But there were days where he looked at me so intensively and stood so near in front of me that I could feel his breath against my skin. John shivers at the memory of that. 

 Then he faked his death and everything was so different afterwards. There was Mary and we married and the speech of him was so full of emotions that I always wondered where all this came from.  

 

What if Moriarty was right? What if “John?” John looked up just to see Sherlock standing in front of him with a concerned look on his face. 

“Is everything okay? You are standing here like 15 minutes without saying a word,which was quite peaceful but also distressing because you never show up this early so something must have happened. I deduce that you were in a cab and that you drove at least one hour to get here so…where were you this early that arlams you that much that you come to me,John?”

  
He looks at Sherlock and thinks about what he could possible say to him. 

He chooses on the truth. He tells him everything that happened while Sherlock just stands there and listens. When he finishes he waits but Sherlock stays quiet. 

“Do you have anything to say about this?”,he asks. After a few minutes of silence Sherlock clears his throat and says: 

“You should accept it.” 

“What?!” ,John hears himself almost yell. 

“You should accept his offer and leave. You should leave as long as you can,John.”

  
“Why? Do you want me to leave? Is it that what you want?”,John knows how desperate his voice must be sounding but he doesn’t care. 

Sherlock doesn’t answer. He even refuses to look at John. The silence between holds a while until John has enough of it.

  
“Sherlock? Look at me.” 

Sherlock sighs and looks at John and John can almost not believe what he’s seeing. 

He looks at eyes full of tears.

  
John needs a few moments until he finds his own voice again. 

“Is it true?” he hates how his voice is breaking at the end. 

“Is everything what he told me true?” As he gets no answer again he feels his anger rise.

 “Answer me Sherlock! Damn it! Answer me! Is it true? Are you in love with me?”, he’s now yelling. “Sherlock!”, now he’s shouting directly at his friend who cringed at every word John is saying.  

 

As soon as John notices that he scared Sherlock he calms himself and sighs. 

“Sherlock, please just tell me the truth. I always thought that you can’t feel that way and now I’m just very confused. Please.”

  
Sherlock stares at him so intensively that John forgets to breathe for a moment. 

Then Sherlock answers so quietly that John has to strain himself to hear him. 

 

 “Why do you believe that I wouldn’t feel that way?” his voice is shaking. “Do you still see me as a machine as you said before I jumped?”, now he’s yelling.  

 

“Everything I said during my speech at your wedding-I meant it! And still… you still think about me that way…how can you do that? Of course I feel things. 

I felt happy when we met, I felt like I would have really died as I jumped from that roof to save you! I…I felt lonely when I was alone for two years. I felt loss when I came back and you didn’t live here anymore. I felt sad when you married but at the same time I was happy because you were. 

But then Mary shot me and I felt betrayal. Then I thought I need to leave you forever and tried to kill me with drugs because of it and you still…still believe that I don’t feel something?!” 

 

  
As John hears all that something really deep inside him ,what he thought died a long time ago, rises and he snaps. 

Before he even realizes what he is doing, his hands grab Sherlock’s face who looks shocked but has no time to say anything before John kisses him.

  
He kisses him passionately as a drowning man would crave for oxygen. 

At first it’s like John is kissing a statue because Sherlock freezes so that John stops himself to look directly at Sherlock.

 Sherlock tears his eyes open which shows John that he had at least closed his eyes when he kissed him.

  
John detaches himself from Sherlock and just looks at him. 

He sees a million emotions running across Sherlocks face until one expression seems to last. 

He looks determined. 

With that expression, his eyes fixed at John’s he grabs John’s jumper and kisses him. 

This kiss isn’t like the one before. 

This time John feels like he could feel every emotion Sherlock described he felt to him. 

Happiness, loneliness, loss, sadness, betrayal and something Sherlock didn’t mention. Love. He feels love , he feels that Sherlock loves him and after all this time where he didn’t think that he would ever pay attention to that part of him, he feels that he loves Sherlock back.  

 

He loves him so much. All this misunderstandings, this miscommunication- what for?

  
It seems like they would never stop kissing as they got interrupted by Sherlock’s ringing phone. 

They part ,their hands still grabbing each other’s clothes. They look deeply at each other for a moment, then Sherlock answers his phone breathing heavily with one hand still at John’s jumper. The call is just about two minutes long and John can only hear Sherlock say short answers. 

 

After he finishes the call he says “That was Lestrade- so obviously Moriarty really decided not to hide anymore. He wants us to come to the police- there you could tell them what happened.” 

“So…we just kissed, Sherlock.” 

John can hear a small laughter from Sherlock. 

“Yes, yes we did. That was quite interesting.” 

“What do you want me to do? Still leaving the town?”, John asks. 

“Don't you dare.” Sherlock says with a big smirk in his face. 

Now John is the one laughing. 

“Uhm..okay. So I wouldn’t leave the town. But obviously we need to talk about what just happened. I mean what does it mean? I mean I clearly have feelings for you and I think that there is something between us but” he got cut off by Sherlock with a quick small kiss.

 “I love you.”,says Sherlock calmly.

  
John feels like his heart is going to explode, he hears his pulse which is going even faster as while they were kissing. 

“You do? I mean- really?”, he says amazed. 

To think about the possibility after hearing that from Moriarty was one thing but to hear it from Sherlock itself is on a complete different level. 

“Yes of course,John”, Sherlock replies with a warm smile on his face that makes John’s heart skip a beat. 

John smiles back at Sherlock. 

Then he freezes “I’m still married.” 

“Yes, yes I know that very much,John and we need to figure something out because of this fact but in the meantime would you please come with me to Lestrade as he is so impatient that he texted me like every minute since the call?” 

John laughs and agrees and so they both get a cab and drive to Lestrade like they used to do it since they met each other but this time something is different.  

 

This time there are no longer secrets between them or unspoken wishes so they know that they could have a future.  

 

Even with Moriarty which they’ll need to face. This time they would have each other and together they would accomplish everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3  
> Comments would be appreciated :)


End file.
